


the beast you've made of me

by bottleredhead



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, i don't know what this is, passion too I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleredhead/pseuds/bottleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to him, in the late hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beast you've made of me

He tells time by the hours his skin isn't on hers.

It's late when there's fire, a burning passion to pull and grab and yank. The fire burns hot, then hotter, hottest when there's nothing but her and the blossoming red underneath easily-broken skin.

It doesn't break.

Early are the rushed goodbyes, the hurried jerking of legs into trousers, hastily buttoned-up shirts done sideways and with many holes empty. Then it's softness of reluctant lips, bitten in regret.

He doesn't like what comes in between. Those are the hours when he's imagining a heat that pulls him from the drab finality of life. He imagines explorations and tired renditions of 'I missed you' and 'I can't stay over tonight'.

Bittersweet comes to mind in those hours; their reunion made sweeter by the bitterness of longing. She was forbidden fruit, and he was Adam, unresistant to the apple tree.

Then it was late again and teeth dragged over chests to taste beating hearts, the flavour of raw yearning acrid on his tongue as it licked a trail of 'don't leave me' up her freckled spine. It was a fight for dominance, bend or break, take and take and take until both were left panting with an all-consuming need that was slightly sated for the time being.

The 'don't leave me's turned into a steady rhythm of _staystaystay_ which she never could do because she never belonged to him and never was an ugly word that he never wanted to hear again but it kept cropping up the way horror stories do around those frightened of them.

And Merlin hated horror stories.


End file.
